stories in the night
by shykyd91
Summary: Bobby telling Jack about his break down. Not really Bobby's character but I like it.


**A/N: Just a little random thing I was thing of. Not really sure about it. I know it doesn't seem to fit Bobby's character because it sounds smart. But its my story and Bobby can be smart if he tries.**

**Summary: Bobby's telling the story of how Evelyn Mercer Chnged his life to his new little brother Jack. Trying to tell him to give the Mercer home a chance.**

"All right,cracker Jack. Listen up because I'm only telling you this story once. And I've never told anyone this before." I said as I sank onto Jacks bed. "So feel special."

I honestly don't know how I ended up in his room, half dressed and telling the kid a bedtime story. The kid had been here for three days and somehow he already felt like he wasn't wanted. Which wasn't true. Ma wanted him around so much she wanted me to try and be friends with the kid. So I think that's why I was in his room, half dressed and telling him a bedtime story about my life.

Maybe it was also that fact that I felt like I should be the kids friend. There was something about him that made my ice heart melt somewhat. I sound like a fairy when I say that but it was true. This kid was melting my icy exterior faster than Ma could. Which was kind of pathetic.

Jack nodded and pulled his knee's to his chest. He wrapped his thin arms around his knee's and watched me closely. I sighed and stretched out on the bed, laying on my side. Might as well get comfortable. "You ready?" Jack nodded and I started my tale.

_"In the beginning, I was scared shitless. I admit that now. But back then, I kept it locked away. It wasn't my fault. I wasn't used to things around me. Everything was bright. Soft. Loving. Gentle. I was used to everything being dark, hard, rough. Anythingbut loving. It was a dream to me and I was afraid of waking up. _

_It took a while for me to somewhat adjust to my new life. I was so lost in myself that I didn't know who I really was. I was a ball of problems. Always being bounced around and never held for to long. It was like that with a lot of fosters homes. I'd land in one, stay in a week and then get bounced out a week later. I never got a chance to prove my self. _

_I went through a lot of home before I got the chance to prove my worth. Though I didn't really step up to the challenge. I was nearly thirteen and had already been in more trouble than most adults. I was angry at everyone ad wanted every one to feel like me. Pushed around, forgotten, treated like a burden. I learned to feel like that from my dad. He taught me anger, hatred, neglect. Most importantly, abuse._

I paused and collected myself. I didn't even know why I was telling him this. I think I wanted him to know that we all felt the same but we made it through. We just needed to give it time and a little heart. I looked at the door and started again.

_This new house changed everything I ever knew. Evelyn Mercer was the exact opposite of my father. She stripped everything I ever felt away from me and replaced it with good things. I didn't accept them at first though. I was to stubborn. It took her a while to get some of that across to me. I was still afraid. I was ready to let someone in and see me weak. I thought if she saw that she'd toss me out like everyone else. I don't I would be able to handle that again._

_Ma never gave up though. She was almost as stubborn as me. She was there for everything. From fights to falls. Just being frustrated to nightmare that made me wake up screaming. My night mares were what scared Ma the most.I would wake screaming bloody murder and wasn't able to remember any of it. I wouldn't let Ma anywhere near me or comfort me. I didn't want it. I was waking her up almost every night. I felt bad._

_She still didn't give up. Ma would stand motionless in my door way and watch me shake from silent fears. I knew it was killing every time to do that. She wanted to chase away my monsters and I wouldn't let her. They were my problems, not hers._

_Everyone has a breaking point though. Even stubborn asses like me. I don't know how or when I broke. I just know I broke because of losing a fight. I got my ass kicked so bad I was bruised for weeks. I stumbled home late and barely made it pass the coat rack before I snapped. I fell to my knees and cried years of tears. _

_Ma was there a second later. Arms wrapping around my shoulder. I pushed her away a little but she was stubborn. She held me tighter. I didn't fight anymore. I cried onto her shoulder like a baby. I cried for what seemed like hours. She didn't care. When I finished she smiled and offered to make me something to eat. I was starving so of course I accepted. _

_I climbed the stairs after she went to the kitchen. I changed my bloodied shirt and washed my face. When I saw my face in the mirror, I growled. I didn't like what I saw. I saw a scared teen with to much extra anger and was scared to trust anyone. _

_I swore that day that I was going to prove myself to Ma. I wanted her to see I was more than a lost cause. That I could be more than that what people said about me. I used every chance she gave me. But I proved my self easily with being a big brother. But I wanted to prove to her that I was more than a Mercer. I wanted to prove to her that I was her son and I loved her."_

I finished telling the story and felt good. I had never told anyone that. I felt lighter almost. I yawned and looked at Jack. I smiled despite myself. The kid was pressed into my stomach, fast asleep. I ruffled his hair and he kept sleeping. "But I wanna prove myself to you Jack. I know you're scared but it'll get better. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you." I said softly.

I heard a noise outide the door and whipped my head in that direction. I found Ma standing in the door way. I noticed tears on her face and her smile. I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't know what to say. So I just smiled.

"You do good by him, Bobby. Keep that promise." she said with a stern voice. I nodded and she turned away. Saying nothing about what I had said.

"Hey Ma." I called softly. She turned and looked at me. I hesitated a little. " Thank you. You know, for everything. I meant what I said. You saved me."

Ma nodded and smiled. "I know Bobby. Goodnight, honey. Remember what I said." I nodded and she disappeared again. I looked down at Jack again and kissed the top of his head. I pulled the blanket over us and closed my eyes. I was warm for the first time in a long time and figured it was because of the blond boy next to me.

Maybe my life could get a little bit warmer.

**That's it. Just a little stint. Tell me what you think and be nice please. **


End file.
